Facebook on Accident
by Ozuma thy Awesome
Summary: Zutara week Day three: Social Networking. Zuko accidentally posts some stuff on Facebook and Katara sees. How's she react?


**Facebook on Accident**

**A/N**

**It's that week again! Zutara week. A collection of one-shots featuring Zutara. I'm psyched because this is my first Zutara week. I'm happy to take part in it. Today's prompt is Social Networking. So, here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender because seriously, if I did, Jet and Mai would be gone forever.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>**  
><strong>  
>I got home from school on Friday. I logged onto Facebook. I read the statuses of my friends. Mai was angry because of our break-up so she unfriended me.<p>

I change my relationship status to single and like 12 girls like it. The sad thing is that none of them are her, Katara Winters. We're best friends and I guess that's all we'll ever be.

I actually met her from Facebook. Well, I knew her from school because she was my best friend's sister. What I mean is that I got to know her through Facebook. We'd chat and we could just tell each other anything.

Her favorite color is blue. Her favorite animal is a penguin. Her favorite food is something called stewed sea prunes. They're pretty good. Tastes like dumplings.

I always supported her except when she did stuff I disagreed with. I encouraged her to be with Aang even though it pained me. They had a tragic break-up and she came to me. I comforted her and she was better.

She dated Jet and I told her he wasn't any good. She didn't believe me. They broke up when Katara caught him and my sister making out. She said I was right and I comforted her again.

Whenever I get near her, I have a habit of sniffing her. I can't help it, she smells good. Don't call me a creep.

Now we get back to the present. I'm typing in my diary about how smart, beautiful, nice, and talented that Katara is. I continue on about how I wish we were together, but we'll never be. How I dated Mai to try to stop thinking about her and all that stuff I couldn't say to her. I hit the save and log out of Facebook.

WAIT...Facebook? I POSTED THAT ON FACEBOOK? O CRAP, gotta take it down before anyone reads it. I log in and I'm too late. CURSE MY LONG PASSWORD!

Katara read my post and commented on it. I, too scared to read it: delete the post, log off, and go onto a quiz site.

I take a quiz on Hunger Games and get a hundred percent. Took one on The Saga of Darren Shan and got one wrong. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT WHO DARREN FIRST SUCKED BLOOD FROM! I put Sam Grest, but no... It's apparently Alan Morris. I forgot that detail from the first book.

Thinking the Facebook environment is safer now, I log on. When I see what's there, I'm shocked. People made a page dedicated to me and Katara. This is so going to make her madder. They call us Katuko. Really? That's weird, if I chose a couple name for us, it'd be Zutara. At least Zutara sounds cool.

Ty Lee IM's me.

Ty: ZUKO! I always knew you two'd end up together. Why didn't you tell me?

Me: We aren't together. I accidentally posted my feelings for her and people must have seen it. They probably started the page. Now, Katara will never love me.

Ty: Don't say that. You're very lovable.

Ty: AND DON'T START WITH YOUR SCAR.

Ty: It makes you hot and mysterious.

_Katara is online_

Me: Katara might not think that.

Katara: Katara won't think what?

Me: NOTHING! BYE!

I log off of Facebook. Boy, can I ever use that again? My phone rings.

It's Katara. I debate whether to answer or not.

I answer and say, "This is a voicemail, Beep!" Really? That's what I went with?

Katara says, "Zuko, I wanted to talk to you about your post today."

I reply, "Okay, we talked about the subject, good bye." I hang up.

I hear a beep. Aw, I forget I have Facebook mobile for my Android phone. Katara IM's me.

Katara: ZUKO! talk to me.

I log in on my computer.

Me: Katara look, I'm sorry.

_Ty Lee joined the chat._

_Sokka joined the chat._

_Suki joined the chat._

_Sokka got kicked from the chat._

Katara: Zuko, did you mean what you posted?

Me: Umm...

Ty: Umm...? ZUKO! Just tell her.

Suki: Katara, tell him YOUR feelings and maybe he'll reply.

Zuko: Feelings? You have feelings for me?

Katara: YES! Zuko, I love you. Always have since the day we met. You warned me about Jet. I wanted to get over the fact that you and Mai were dating.

Zuko: I did that to try to distract me from you. I love you too.

Ty: Told ya Zuzu

Suki: Zuzu? Seriously?

Ty: Yeah, maybe Blue-Eyes can call him that.

Me: Blue-Eyes? No, when I think Blue-Eyes, I think Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Katara: What?

Me: Nothing. And we aren't even together. Unless, you wanna be.

Katara: Sounds great.

Me: Wanna catch a movie later?

Katara: Sure.

Me: Pick you up at 8?

Katara: That'd be good.

Ty: My work here is done.

_Ty Lee has logged off_

Suki: Me too.

_Suki has logged off_

I changed my relationship status to _In a relationship with Katara Winters.__  
><em>  
><em>Ty Lee, Suki, and 4 other people like this.<em>

Thank you accidentally posting on Facebook!

Oh CRAP! it's 7:50, GONNA BE LATE!

* * *

><p><strong><br>****A/N**

**Review please. I personally pick this prompt as my favorite this year.****  
><strong>


End file.
